Curveball
by leveragus
Summary: Something unexpected happened to Sophie that will change her life forever. Written for a leverage bingo prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, since this fic is mostly done, I've decided to start publishing it. It's for my leverage_bingo card and prompt is The Beantown Bailout Job. I haven't forgot about the surprise Job, it's nearly finished and I'll be soon posting all the remaining chapters.**

**Part of the dialogue it's from the episode, so little disclaimer here remanding people that I don't own Leverage even if I wish I did.**

**Curveball.**

Sophie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened them suddenly letting out the air. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this" she said to herself quietly.

That was it. Her big opening night. Sound of music wasn't really her first choice for her official debut, but she couldn't be picky, really. She hoped the other had made it. She had sent the invitation two weeks earlier knowing that they would certainly come. Six months. Six months have passed since all of them said goodbye at the plane hangar. She had been surprise when she received Nate's phone call confirming her he was going to be there. He asked her out for a coffee too, but she politely declined, not ready to see him again. She knew he had been in Boston for months now, but she never tried to make contact with him, giving the space they both still needed. Plus she had a lot on her plate too. Her return to London had certainly been eventful. But that night was the night. She was going to see everybody again. Other than Parker she hadn't kept in touch with the other boys. Guess they all needed the break.

She was making her away out of the dressing room ready to meet her old friends when her phone in her bag suddenly rang. She rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" she smiled when she recognized the voice at the other side.

"Hi, baby. How are you doing?" She smiled hearing the small rambling.

"Really? Are you being a good boy?"

"I'll see later. Love you"

She closed her phone thoughtfully. Was she going to tell Nate or not?

She sighed and finally made her way outside, time to face her past. She turned the corner and that's when she saw them. There were standing in the lobby in a circle making small talk clearly awkward with the situation. They had created a tight group back in L.A. and to all go their separate ways so suddenly. Her eyes lingered on Nate, her heart skipped a beat and she took a quick breath. How come he still had this effect on her? He looked good, too good. He was wearing one of his famous fedora that actually started to grown on her. He seemed better, more alert… younger? She wonder if he had stopped drinking. She was considering how to approach the group and in the end she opted for the direct way.

"Oh, you all made it!" She ran towards them.

"I didn't know you could sing" Hardison said next to her.

"You know. Not as well as I act, but, yeah." She answered truthfully.

She looked at Nate. How to greet him? She tried to kiss his cheek but he pulled back suddenly.

"I don't won't to wrinkle your…"

"Oh, right. We'll all meet up afterwards." She promised ignoring the others protests.

An assistant at the back give her a sign that it was all ready for her. "Okay, they are waiting for me. We'll see each other later. Nate," she looked down unsure. "I need to speak to you"

Nate raised an eyebrow inquiringly "Okay, I'll see you later. Break a leg" he smiled.

The play had been a total disaster, she knew it the moment she made the mistake of looking at the public during the second act. Most of them had left, some were sleeping and others were just yawning. She searched her friends in the crown. Parker was looking at the play eagerly eating some pop-corn . She only saw her that interesting during a horror movie. Well, at least she was following the story. Eliot tried to hide is boredom, but he wasn't very good at it. Hardison definitely wasn't trying as he was typing furiously on his mobile phone. The only one who was complete enthralled with her was Nate. He was smiling at her every move and word, even her out of tune notes. He really was her only true fan. His encouraging smile kept her going through the rest of the play until it finally ended.

After changing quickly in the dressing room she met the other outside the theatre.

"You don't need to lie" she put her hands up. "I know perfectly how it went. Don't want to talk about it. I just need a drink."

Nate smiled. "I know exactly where to go"

So maybe he hadn't stopped drinking. He took them to a local pub, McRory's, a nice quiet and typical Irish pub. They ordered their drinks and she was relieved that Nate actually quit drinking and there was only coffee in his cup. A message arrived on Sophie's phone and she quickly looked at it. The show had been cancelled after the horrible reviews they got.

"Ughh…." She hid her head on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm sure the reviews will be…" Hardison tried to comfort her. She lifted her phone for him to look at. "…on the web news already."

Parker snitched the phone and read them "Never before has a production of the Sound of Music made me root for the Nazis"

"Thanks Parker" she sighed.

"I know what will make you feel better!" She exclaimed enthusiastically " We should steal something."

She lifted her head up. "Now that's sounds like an interesting idea."

"No, no" Nate protested.

"Nate," she whined. "I need it. It's been too long."

Hardison shivered. "Now that's sounded very wrong"

Sophie glared at him.

"I like the idea too." Eliot added. "We need to get back up on the bike."

"Yes, the bike of crime" Parker was already getting mentally ready for a heist.

"I'm not listening." Nate got up. "Look, I don't know what you have all been up to in these months. That's not my job anymore…"

"You were the best" Parker said.

"We were the best" Hardison nodded.

"We helped a lot of people. That's the thing about being the good guy. It gets under your skin"

Nate sighed. "I can't deny that I'm proud of what we did. I am. But we agreed to move on. I finally have my life back together and I intend to keep it that way. I'm sober and I would like to stay that way and to find an honest job. Plus I'm not a thief"

Nobody commented. "It was great to see you all. Good night." And he left the pub.

Everybody else stayed in silence.

"You didn't even get the chance to talk to him" Parker commented to Sophie.

Sophie groaned. "I know"

"What did you need to tell him?"

Sophie quickly finished her drink and got up. "Do you know where he lives? I might catch him"

"Yeah, he said he rents a condo upstairs." Eliot looked at her curiously.

"Thanks" and she went for the door.

"Apartment 2A" shouted Hardison before the door closed behind her.

Locating apartment 2A had been easy, making contact with Nate on the other hand not so much. Of course the man couldn't keep out of trouble. She was going to enter the condo when she heard noises of a fight coming from inside. A big thug was trying to stab Nate with a knife. She came behind him.

"Oi, does your mother sew?" She head-butted him "Stitch that!"

The criminal ran out of the apartment and Nate went after him. She picked up a tray from the kitchen counter and waited. She heard someone approaching the door and without hesitation she hit the intruder. It was too late when she realized that it was Nate.

"Ah, bugger!"

She kneeled next to the unconscious friend. "Nate" she lightly slapped him on the face. "Nate, please, wake up" Still nothing "Oh, God."

She got her phone and quickly dialed Eliot's number.

"Eliot, we've got a problem. Someone was here trying to kill Nate then I accidentally hit him with a backing tray and now he's unconscious on the floor" she quickly rambled pacing in front of Nate's body.

"Sophie, calm down! We are coming up"

As soon as she put the phone down the rest of the team was already outside the door.

Hardison whistled. "Wow, he went down good!"

Eliot tried again to revive him. "Nate! Nate!" Nothing the man was out. "How hard did you hit him?" he grumbled.

"I didn't mean to. I thought it was that bad guy coming back" She protested not happy about the accusations. She really felt bad about it. Not really the reunion she had imagined.

"Who was trying to kill Nate by the way?" Parker got herself comfortable at the table with a bowl full of cereals.

"I don't know, some guy!" She watched Eliot and Hardison lift Nate from the floor. "You can't take him upstairs. Lay him here on the couch."

The boys did as they were told and once Nate was secured on the couch she covered him with a blanket she found on it. She delicately ran her hand through his curly hair. He looked quite peaceful for someone with a head concussion.

"Will he be okay? Do we need to take him to a hospital?" she asked Eliot. He was the expert on these things.

"Nah, let him sleep it off. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow morning then we can start worrying"

Hardison got out of his laptop from a rucksack and placed it on the kitchen table. "Nice place!" He started working his magic on the computer. "Okay, let's see what's Nate been up to? Wow, really?"

"What?" the other three looked at him eagerly.

"Well, apparently our Nate is a local hero. He saved a man and his daughter from an exploding car this morning. I'll ran more details later, but Nate saves two people this morning and then someone tries to kill him in the evening? That can't be a coincident."

"No, it's not." Eliot agreed.

"Sophie, if you can give me a description of the guy that attacked Nate I can start running it through the criminal database, check if he's on."

"Sure Hardison, I just need to make a phone call first."

Sophie disappeared upstairs taking her bag with her.

Parker continued munching on her cereals.

"You know something, don't you?" Eliot pointed out the thief.

"My lips are sealed"

"Oh, come on, girl!"

"Sorry guys, I promised!"

Upstairs Sophie was looking around the mastermind's bedroom. The décor wasn't much, plain white everywhere. There was nothing that scream Nate to her. She sat on bed and made the phone call.

"Hello, Sandra? Is he already asleep?"

"Yes, he fell asleep about 30 minutes ago Do you want me to wake him up?" the woman at the other side answered.

" No, don't wake him up. I need a big favor. An old friend of mine just got hit on the head and I would like to stay here to check on him, would you mind staying the night? You can use the guest room."

"Sure, no problem"

" Thank you so much. I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"You take your time. Everything is under control."

"Okay, good night!"

She sighed sadly. She hated spending the night away from her home, but Nate needed her and she was kind of responsible for it. Might as well get comfortable. She went through his clothes in the wardrobe and then in his drawers. A lot of things to choose from… then she notices a shirt laying on the chair next to the window.

"Hmm…" she picked it up and bought it to her face. She inhaled the scent of his aftershave that still lingered on it and something that was just Nate. That was it! She took her top off and put Nate's shirt on. "Perfect!" she smiled.

She went back down to joined the others who were still trying to figure out what was going on with their boss. Nate might have told them that he was out of the team, but they all clearly had different ideas. After working out a sketch with Hardison, Sophie decided it was better if they took turns into checking on Nate. She volunteered for the first shift while the other three could go to their places to sleep and change. And so there she was, sitting on an armchair gong through a book she found on the bookcase but not really interested in it. She occasionally looked up towards the man hoping for a sign of movement. Nothing, the bastard was stubborn. She bet he was doing it on purpose just to make her feel more guilty. It was working. But the guilty came from somewhere else too, how was she going to tell him? How was he going to react? She heard the front door open and quickly turned around on her seat.

"Hey, it's just me. Don't you go all Kung Fu baking tray on me!" Eliot joked.

"Very funny!" clearly not impressed.

"Thought you could use a break." He sat on the other armchair "Did he wake up?"

"No, not yet" she really starting to get worried

"Sophie, don't you worry. He's …."

They heard a groan from the couch.

"Nate!" she rushed to him. The man just rolled to his side and went back to sleep.

"Well, at least he's still alive." Eliot commented. "he's going to be fine. Why don't you go upstairs and sleep a few hours? I will wake you up if something happens."

She reluctantly nodded. "Thanks. See you in the morning" And went upstairs to steal a few hours of sleep.

At the end everything work out for the best. The bad guys went down, Sophie even got to play one of her favorite alias: Annie Kroy, they staged a fake death. Yes, they were definitely back in business.

Matt and Zoe had just left and there was only the team left.

"Still your last job?" Sophie teased Nate.

He looked unsure. "Well, maybe…"

"Yeah," they have him hooked.

"I mean, you know, until I find a job I like enough, you know, to stay out of the bars. And then I'm out. I'm done"

"Yeah, because you're not a thief" Eliot teased him too.

The three younger member of the team walked away while Sophie and Nate stayed behind. Sophie tried to gain the courage to finally talk to him when a message came on her phone.

"Hey, let's go get some dinner!" he suggested.

That was probably going to be the perfect opportunity for her but for some strange reason she backed away. "Oh, um, I…. I can't. I have to meet someone"

"Bring them along"

Of course he wasn't going to make it easier for her. "Ah, boyfriend!"

Now that was awkward. Nate didn't know really what to say. "Ah!"

"Yeah, he's really…"

"Yeah, I get it"

"You will meet him. I have to go now"

"Sure"

And she could feel his eyes on her as she left the bar.

"Boyfriend, really?" Parker came out of nowhere.

Sophie jumped and held a hand to her chest trying to get her heart beat under control "Parker, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You told him you have a boyfriend. You lied to him!" She accused her.

Sophie looked down embarrassed. "It was the first thing that came to my mind!"

"He was very hurt by it. He looked like his puppy just died."

Sophie looked away guiltily and she could feel her throat closing up. "It's for the best. I still need time."

Parker just shrugged. "It's your life. Are you going back home?"

"Yeah, with everything going on I haven't been there much. You want to come?"

Parker nodded. "Yeah, I miss him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Special gift. Here's the second chapter too!**

The two girls got inside Sophie's car and after a fifteen minutes' drive they arrived in front of a cottage. She never thought she would ever live in a typical suburb house with a garden and white fence, but sometimes life just throws you a curveball and priorities change.

She opened her front door and she soon heard the quick small steps coming from the sitting room and she smiled.

"Mama!" a young toddler boy greeted her.

"Hello, my little boy!" She picked him up when he finally reached her and pressed small little kissed all over his face. The toddler just giggled as her hair tickled his face. "Look who's here!"

"Paker!" he shouted with a big grin.

"It's Parker!" She didn't get how her name was so difficult to say.

Sophie just rolled her eyes. "Parker, he's not even two yet. You can't expect him to talk properly."

She shrugged. "Look what I have got!" and from out of nowhere she showed him a lollypop.

"Candy!" He took it from her hands and shoved it in his mouth.

"Thanks Parker for giving him sugar right before bed time" she grumbled.

"Sure!" Parker said happily not really getting the sarcasm.

It took her an hour to convince Parker that it was time for her to leave. She loved the girl, she was like a little sister, but sometimes she was too much to handle. Sophie was now standing next to the crib watching Sean peacefully sleeping. She slowly ran a hand up and down his spine. Oh, how much she treasured those moments. Her eyes filled with tears thinking about how so suddenly and unexpectedly Sean entered her life. After team separated, Sophie went back to London to try to reconnect with her really family, or at least the only member she had left. Her sister Jane didn't actually welcome her back in her life with open arms, but after so long the two sisters bonded again. She had been happy for Jane. She had a nice job, she married a nice man, Michael and had a beautiful little boy, Sean.

Sophie was been still in bed when her phone suddenly rang. She couldn't believe it when the officer at the other side told her about the terrible car accident and how her sister Jane and her husband died in the impact. She cried for hours and once her tears had dried she went to station to find out that she was the legal guardian of her nephew. She knew nothing about kids and the thought of raising a child scared her to death, more than when she had been standing in front of a gun (which happened several times), but Sean was the only family she had left, a part of her sister, and she couldn't leave him behind. At the beginning it had been difficult. The toddler kept crying and shouting. He didn't understand the new situation and why they people that had raised him since then disappeared. But Sophie and Sean soon find a rhythm. Most of the times he kept calling her mama and Sophie always corrected him telling that she was his aunt Sophie. But one day she finally stopped and embraced the fact that from there on she was going to be his mama.

Sophie shook her head, lost in her train of thoughts. She smiled at the sleeping boy and left the door, slowly closing the door behind her. She still wasn't ready to tell the team. Parker had found out about Sean by accident, and she had to beg her to keep it for herself. She could only imagine how hurt Nate was going to be when she will find the courage to tell him. His son had been taken away from him so brutally. And he was just a nice honest guy and a good father. And here she was. A thief that received a precious gift, that nobody could steal. Sometimes she wondered how fate worked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the first job, the team found its old rhythm and they did another couple of cons. Sophie was supposed to be with Nate in a client meeting, but that morning Sean had be fussy and he didn't want her to go. So now she was rushing to Nate's apartment already super late. The meeting had already started when Sophie entered Nate's apartment. She could feel Nate's eyes on her and she slowly took a place on the sofa.

"Since, we are all here may I continue with my presentation?" Hardison stood in front of the monitors and explained all the details about their new client and the company which had ripped off all her life savings.

Half way through Hardison's debriefing Sophie's mobile rang.

"Hey," the hacker protested. "you should keep your phones switched off. Don't you have respect for my work? It takes me a lot of time to make these things interesting."

"Sorry" she apologized.

She quickly got her phone from her bag and rushed in the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey, baby." they heard her whisper. "I miss you too. I'll see tonight. Love you more"

She returned to the sofa and took her place again next to Nate. His eyes were dark and blank, but an expert grifter like her could see the anger and hurt he was trying to hide. Was he jealous?

"Okay, so we need to infiltrate the company. Hardison, find us an entrance" the mastermind ordered. He stood up "Sophie, could I talk to you" His tone was firm indicating that it wasn't a question but an order.

She hesitantly looked at the others in question, but they just shrugged.

"You're in trouble" Parker mouthed.

She followed him towards the kitchen. "Yes?"

"You were supposed to meet the client with me at breakfast" he told her.

"Yeah, sorry, something came up. I did send you a text."

"That's not the point" he replied frustrated.

"Then what's the point?" her voice tone started to get angry too.

"You are late to meetings, take phone calls. If you are not invested in this team and our work, then just say so" he slightly raised his voice.

"Funny hearing this from you since we practically had to beg you to start the cons again. I am invested in our job. Sorry, if I have a life outside the team. We're not all like you that has nothing beside this job" she shouted.

Nate just stood there looking at her with cold eyes. Then he shook his head and stormed off.

Sophie let out a big frustrated sign and started pacing the room. She turned around at saw the team looking at her uncomfortably. She could feel their judgment and accusation.

"That was low" Eliot suddenly spoke. "Even for you."

And he was right. She was so frustrated. That man had the ability to irritate her in the worst possible way. The words just started coming out from her mouth before she couldn't stop them.

"I know" she whispered.

"Hmm... someone should probably check on him." Hardison pointed out "He is an alcoholic living above a bar."

With wide eyes they all looked at each other, there was a big chance that he might start drinking again.

"I'll go" Sophie volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Eliot asked.

"I mean, you're the one who might have just sent him to the bottle again" Parker added non very delicately. Sometimes her honesty was very inappropriate

They boys just glared at her silently telling her to shut up.

Sophie looked down guilty and went out of the apartment.

Unfortunately she did find Nate sitting at the bar with a glass full of whiskey in front of him , that for now looked untouched, but he was deeply staring at it and he seemed that he was just moments away from drinking it.

"Please, don't do it" she whispered after she sat next to him

He still didn't look up but just stared at the amber liquid. He could feel the smell invading his scenes. If he could have just one small taste to feel better, to take the pain away.

"Nate" she tried to get his attention.

He finally turned to her and their eyes met and in that simple look the communicate more than any words said out loud could have done. It has always been like this with them.

"I'm sorry" she sighed. "I don't know why I said those things. It's just that you were accusing me of not caring and I had to attack back. It's the way I am"

"You have nothing to apologize for." he commented "What you've said is true. I've got nothing beside the job"

"No Nate, that's not true. The words came out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them. You do have something, you have the team" she paused. "you have me"

"Do I? Because really Sophie since we got the team back together you've been distant. Back in L.A. we used to do things together as a team, as friends. Now, you just seemed to be here for the cons and then you leave. It feels like we are just colleagues."

She looked away not knowing what to say. It was true, she was neglecting her friendship with Nate.

"I get it that you are seeing someone, and he must be very special for you if you spend all your free time with him. I meant it when I told you could bring him along. If he doesn't know what we do, we won't talk about it"

The guilt was killing her. Why did he have to be so understanding of a non-existing boyfriend of hers? Could telling him about Sean be so bad?

She still wasn't ready for him to know. Sean was the best thing that happened to her and she still didn't want to share him with this life.

"I'll think about it. And I'm sorry that I've been so distant. Maybe we can all go pin bowling after this con?" she suggested.

He reluctantly nodded. He looked back down at the drink still untouched on the bar counter. It was there calling him, tempting like the sirens did to Ulysses and his crew.

Sophie watched him carefully. She could feel his internal struggle. She let out of breath she hadn't realize she was holding when she saw him get up and leave the drink behind. Together they went back upstairs. Maybe she should tell Eliot to keep an eye on him, you to be sure. That had really been a close call.


	3. Chapter 3

The con had been a success even though they barely made it out of the company's building. As promised the team got together that night to have some fun like old times. Sophie was now regretting proposing pin bowling, since she was terrible at it, as she watched her ball slowly roll in the gutter. She let out a frustrated sigh while she could hear Parker laughing behind her.

Nate's chuckled right next to her ear made her jump. "Nate!"

"Sorry, but you're moving your arm wrong" he picked up her ball and handled it to her. Sophie groaned not really wanting to try again.

"Come with me!" Nate pulled her in front of him and put his arms around her. "You have to hold your ball like this at chest level." He explained to her. His hot breath tickling her hair and ear. Exactly how was she supposed to concentrate when he had his body pressed so close to hers?

"Then swing your right arm behind and try to keep it straight. If you twist it or swing it your ball won't follow a straight line. Visualize the pins." He accompanied her arm and they both threw the ball. It rolled on the lane and after hitting the pins one by one they went down.

Sophie couldn't believe it. She shouted happily and jumped into Nate's arms giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much"

Nate looked embarrassed "Hmm… nothing really."

"That's not fair man, I think that that should be considerated cheating" Hardison protested. He didn't have that many points more than Sophie.

"How come that boyfriend of yours didn't show up?" Eliot asked taking a swing of his beer.

"He had to work" Sophie smartly lied. She let go of Nate but he still had an arm around her waist. She felt it tighten around her when Eliot mentioned her boyfriend. She looked at him strangely and he let her go to sit back down on his seat.

"What's his name?" Parker asked teasingly as she got up. It was her turn now.

"Jack" was the first name that she came up with.

"Isn't it Sean?" Hardison asked curiously.

Sophie gulped taking a sip of her drink. "What makes you say that?"

"I've heard you calling someone Sean in one of your mysterious phone conversation."

"It was somebody else" she dismissed him. Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Hello." She listen closely and her eyes winded. "When did it happen?" she started panicking. "I'll be right there" She quickly picked her stuff up. "Guys, I have to go!" she changed her shoes.

"What happened?" Nate asked worried.

"Nothing. I have to go" and she left them standing there.

Nate followed her with his eyes. That was definitely not nothing. "Hardison"

The hacker nodded in understanding. "I'm on it" and picked up his smart phone. After of you minutes of tracking her down "It looks like she's headed to the local hospital."

Parker eyes winded too . "Oh no, Sean" she voiced in alarm.

The guys looked at her in question. "Who the hell is this Sean?" Eliot demanded. The girls were hiding something and he didn't like it. You don't con your team.

"I…" She looked at Nate scared. "…I can't tell you…"

Nate had enough. Whoever this Sean was, he understood that they were keeping him a secret because of him. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. He rushed outside.

"Nate, wait…" Parker tried to stop him in vain.

"Parker, start talking" Hardison looked at her, arms crossed. She had no choice. The secret was out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sophie rushed inside the hospital and she soon spotted her babysitter.

"Sandra, what happened?" she asked upset.

"It started with a simple cough and running nose. But then he started crying and vomiting. I took his temperature and as soon as I realized how high it was I decided to take him to the ER."

"You did good" she reassured her "Where is he now?"

"A doctor is visiting him inside that room. I think you can go in"

Sophie nodded and went inside the room.

"Mama!" Sean cried when he saw her but then started coughing.

"Hey, baby boy!" she ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the female doctor next to her.

"He has trouble breathing. We need to admit him and do a chest x-ray. For now we've giving him something for the cough and to bring down the temperature. The nurse will show you the room and the forms to fill" She nodded and left the room.

"If you could follow me madam"

Sophie kissed Sean forehead. "I'll be right back, baby"

She went out of the room and bumped into someone. "Sorry"

"Sophie?" Nate caught her in his arms.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" she asked "Did you have Hardison track me down?" she was angry.

"Of course I did, you can't expect to leave like this without us worrying" he yelled back.

"What happened to privacy?"

"And what happened about not keeping secrets from friends? Sophie, what's going on? What's so bad that you have to keep it from me?"

Sophie sighed struggling with her decision, but he was begging her with eyes to let him in her life. "Come with me" she whispered and opened the door behind her.

They both stood in the room looking and the now sleeping toddler. "Nate, this is my son Sean"

Nate looked at her shocked, then he slowly looked at the boy. "What?" he stammered "When? I mean, we were separated for six months, how did…?

"It's a long story. One that I will tell you all about, but now I need to sign some papers some they can admit him"

"Is he really that sick?" he whispered. Flashes of Sam in a hospital bed invaded his mind.

Sophie put a hand on his arm. "Luckily, it will only be a bad case of flu. They need to do a chest x-ray." She shifted on her feet. "Could you stay with him please while I take care of everything. I need to send his babysitter home too."

He slowly nodded and she left knowing that Sean was in good hands.

Nate stood motionless watching over the sleeping child. Sophie had a son. He still couldn't believe it. When did it happen? Something was definitely wrong with the time line, by looking at him he would say he was two years old. But he soon recognized some Sophie on him. He had her nose and hair, and maybe the outline of her cheekbone. Why has she kept him a secret? Did she do it so he wouldn't hurt? Because of Sam? So many thoughts were running through his mind and he just couldn't wait to have some answers.

Suddenly the door opened behind him.

"Hi," a nurse greeting him. "I'm here to move him in the pediatric ward. Are you the father?"

"Hmm…" Nate stumbled over his words. "No, I'm just a family friend. His mother will be here soon." Just as he finished saying the words Sophie entered the room giving him a small sad smile.

"They are moving him into his room" Nate informed her.

"Right" She followed the nurse pushing Sean's stretcher. She noticed that Nate wasn't following them "Are you coming with us?" Her eyes were silently praying him to do so. Now that he knew about Sean, she needed his strength to get through this.

He nodded. They walked side by side, their shoulders brushing occasionally, then Sophie did something unexpected: she took his hand in hers, locking her fingers with his. Nate looked down at their entwined hands, surprised by the gesture. But he tighten his grip letting her know that he was there for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) In this story Nate might seem OOC, But I imagine that Nate was a great father to Sam and I can see him being nice to Sean too, so in this chapter you're going to read about their first interaction together. I hope you like it**

In the room they sat down in silent. Sophie didn't know where to start and Nate didn't want to pressure her and deep down he was also a bit scared of what she was going to tell him.

"He isn't my biological son" She broke the silence.

"Hmm?" He replied startled from his thoughts.

"Sean is not my biological son. I'm his legal guardian." She heavily sighed "He is my nephew. After we separated in L.A. I went back to London to reconnect with my sister." She struggled to get the words out. "It took time but at the end she forgave me for disappearing for so long and we've started spending time together. One morning…" she started crying. Nate at first was unsure on what to do but then he put an arm around her. She continued " One morning they called telling me that Jane and her husband died in a terrible car accident and that's when I became Sean's legal guardian" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry Nate, I didn't know how to tell you, with everything that happened to you, Sam…."

Nate put her head on his chest in comfort and rocked her in his arms. "Hush… it's okay, it's okay"

"I'm sorry!" she whispered in his chest.

"I know." He kissed her head "It's okay, I understand."

She lifted her head and dried her eyes with a tissue. "I think I was being a bit selfish too. He's the best thing that happened to me, even if he came to me after such horrible circumstances." She sadly smiled "Oh Nate, he is so special. He's funny and bright. I guess I didn't want to share him"

Nate smiled at how fondly she talked about the toddler. "You look happy."

"I am. I never thought about being a mother, I never believed I could be one but these last months have been fantastic. I've realized I have in me the ability to raise a kid. Hey, I am raising one!"

"So, I guess there is no boyfriend named Jack"

She chuckled. "No, there isn't. Sorry about that too. When you asked me out I panicked and came up with the first thing that popped in my mind."

"The great Sophie Devereaux panicking because a friend asked her out for dinner, I've never thought I would see that day." He joked.

"Yeah…"

The door opened behind them and a nurse informed them that they were ready for the chest x-ray. They both got up and watched them taking Sean away.

"Mama," the baby woke up.

"I'm here, sweetheart." She took his hand. "Could I come with you?" she asked the nurse.

"Sure!"

Sophie turned around towards Nate, a silent message passing through their look.

He understood. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back."

She gave him a grateful smile and exited still holding her son's hand.

"Sophie, what…" Parker, Eliot and Hardison were just outside the door.

Sophie glared at Parker who looked away guiltily. Well, she couldn't actually blame her for telling the boys about her secrets. In truth, she thought she would have fold a long time ago.

"Guys, I can't stop right now. Nate will tell you everything."

And so he did. The mastermind told them everything that Sophie told him before and Parker filled the blanks. When Sophie and Sean came back they all quietly talked about the situation. Sean had a case of bronchitis and he was going to stay in the hospital only a couple days. They all decided not to take a job for a couple of weeks, to give time to Sophie to stay with Sean until he was better again. The three younger members of the team left for the night, promising to come back in the morning.

Sean was back to sleep again. All the medicine were making him sleepy, but it was the best cure. So that left Nate and Sophie alone.

"Nate," she began "you don't have to stay here. I know you don't like hospital."

"Sophie, really it's not a problem. It won't be the first time I've slept on a hospital chair" he insisted.

The was really no point in trying to change his mind. "Thank you"

They sat in silence, having no much to stay. after a couple of minutes Nate noticed that Sophie had fallen asleep, her head turned in a strange and uncomfortable angle. Quietly he picked her up from the chair and laid her down on the extra bed in the room. After making sure she was comfortable he covered her with a blanked and sat back down in his chair keeping a vigil eye on both of them.

He didn't know how much had passed with him watching both Sophie and Sean sleep, but he was startled when he heard Sean calling his mother.

"Mama." he whispered.

"Hush," he went closer. "Your mama is right there." he pointed at the sleeping form. "But she's sleeping, we don't want to wake her up."

Sean looked at him curiously wondering who was this man that he has never met.

"I'm Nate." the mastermind answered for him like he had read his mind. "I'm a friend of your mommy." He looked uncomfortable. "Hmmm... do you need something?"

"Me thirsty" Sean replied.

"Of course you are" Nate saw a pitcher of water and some glasses on a tray. He quickly filled one glass and put a straw in it.

Sean didn't look convinced.

"Sorry buddy, but this will have to do for now until your mommy goes back home for your sippy cup."

Sean awkwardly put the straw in his mouth and drank the water. He giggled when he accidently blow in it and some bubbles formed in the glass. Nate laughed too finding the all scene amusing.

After he finished drinking his water, Sean sat now wide awake on the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Nate asked bringing a hand on his forehead to see if the temperature had gone down a bit. "Seems like it's going down. Want to go back to sleep?" he asked hopefully.

Sean just shocked his head grinning.

"Of course not" Nate sighed. He soon realized how in trouble he was as soon as he recognized the look on Sean's face. "You need your diaper changed, don't you?"

Sean just looked at him grinning. He seemed to find Nate amusing.

Nate looked around him, his eyes stopped on Sophie hoping that she was awake, but she was still peacefully sleeping. He then noticed a diaper bag on the floor next to the bed. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy." He picked up the diaper bag and then he lifted Sean with his other arm. Sean put an arm around Nate's neck and with his other hand he started pinching his nose and laughed when Nate made a strange noise. "You find that funny, don't you?" he smiled.

They went into the room's bathroom and Nate laid Sean down on the changing table he found there. "Okay, you need have a bit of patience with me. It's been a long time since I had to change one of these." He took everything he needed out of the bag and started changing Sean's diaper.

After he cleaned him, Sean passed him the bottle of talc powder that was within his reach.

"Thank you" Nate smiled. He then put the new diaper on. "Here we are; nice and clean."

They went back in the room. Sophie was still sleeping. _Really?_ Nate wondered. _Is she such a heavy sleeper?_

"What do you want to do now?" Nate asked Sean that was still in his arms. The toddler struggled to get down. After Nate let him go, he slowly ran to the diaper bag and got a book that was inside. "Read" he practically order Nate giving him the book.

"Geez, aren't you bossy?" he picked him up and laid on the bed placing Sean against his chest. "Okay, let's see what you have got here?" He read the title of the book "Goodnight moon, seriously?"

Sean just nodded happily and opened the first page of the book.

"In the great green room there was a …" Nate started reading.

"Pone!" Sean shouted pointing at the figure.

"Yes, a telephone and a red balloon a picture of a …." Sean turned the page.

"Cow" he shouted again.

"Keep it down, champ! You don't want to wake your mommy" he whispered.

Sean put a finger to his mouth. "Shh…." He grinned.

Nate just smiled back. "You are going to keep him on my toes, aren't you?"

The two boys kept reading and they didn't notice Sophie trying to hide a big smile while she was pretending to be sleeping on the other bed. As soon as she noticed that they weren't talking anymore, she slowly opened one eye and the scene that she found in front of her just made her smile. Sean was laying on Nate chest fast asleep, while Nate had an arm around Sean holding him protectively and he was too asleep quietly snoring. Sophie got up a picked the book that was dangerously close from falling from the bed and put it on the bed side table. She then covered both of them with a blanket and kissed them on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sean Edward, you come back here right now!" Sophie shouted from the bathroom. She dried her hands on the towel nearby and went to find the escaped toddler. She had just finished giving him a bath when he slipped away as soon as she was ready to dry him.

Sean had been released from the hospital three days before and his health was definitely improving, so were his tantrums. Sophie was going towards the dining room, when she heard someone knock at the door. She a sigh and went to open it.

"Nate!" She was curious to find him there. "What are you doing here? I mean.." realizing that she was being rude. "Come in"

"Hi, I've come to see if you needed something" he lifted a carrier bag "And I even brought food"

Sophie closed the door behind him. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Parker told me!"

"Of course she did"

Something behind her caught his attention. "You know that there's a very naked toddler running through your halls, don't you?"

Sophie let out a frustrated sigh. "I think the terrible twos have started a couple of months early"

"Well, I see he's feeling better!" he smirked.

"You can say that. The kitchen is through there" she pointed to her right. "Make yourself comfortable while I try to capture the fugitive and put some clothes on him"

Nate made his way in the kitchen. He was surprised when he found the cottage house. He had to check the address twice. Nothing of this reminded him of Sophie. In his mind there was still the image of the thief that he used to chase across Europe. The adventurous woman that enchanted him. But now she was mother and he could see her in this environment too. He smiled at the child drawing hold on the fridge with a magnet. But then smile turned in to sad nostalgic frown, he remember when his fridge's door used to be covered with Sam drawings. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and started preparing the food he brought.

"Look who's here!" she heard Sophie's teasing voice behind him. In her arms was a now dressed Sean that giggling happily. As soon as he saw Nate his eyes lit up with a big smile and tried to get out of his mother's arms.

"Hey, buddy!" Nate went to take him from Sophie's arms. Sean soon greeted him with a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I thought Hardison was trying to teach you how to give a manly hug" he grimaced.

Sophie chuckled and ruffled the toddler's hair. "This young man needs to go to bed"

"No bed" he protested with a scowl.

"Oh, don't you start with me" she gently scolded him. "It's nearly your bedtime"

"No bed" then with puppy's eyes he turned towards Nate. "Play?"

He certainly knew who to go to. "Ahem…" he looked conflicted not wanting to disappoint the boy but also not wanting to be on Sophie's wrong side.

"Nate!" Sophie gave him a stern look.

"When is he supposed to be in bed?" he asked.

"In 20 minutes"

"He'll have in bed by then" he promised.

"I hope for you, you do. I won't be happy if I have a grumpy toddler tomorrow" she warned.

"You can heat the food and choose a movie to watch." He lifted Sean up in the air above his head "Let's go, buddy!" and took him to his bedroom airplane style.

Twenty minutes later Sophie went to check on them. The room was mess; bricks of toys were scattered everywhere, soft toys were all thrown in a pile on the floor.

"How did you two manage to make such a disaster in less than thirty minutes?" she complained.

"Shh…" Nate was putting Sean down in the crib. He had just peacefully fallen asleep. Sophie smiled and went next to him to pull the covers over the baby.

"See, in bed like promised." Nate smirked satisfied with his accomplishment.

"Well done." She was impressed. "How did you do it?"

"It's a secret"

"Well, you and your secret should come to babysit more often. In meanwhile, you should put all these toys away"

"But…" Nate started to protest.

"You play with them, you put them away." She playfully patted his cheek. "Hurry up. You don't want your food to get cold. I'll wait for you in the sitting room." And she left the room.

Nate looked at the disaster around him and sigh. That woman was going to be the death of him.

After five minutes he joined her in the sitting room. Sophie was already curled up on the couch under a blanket and enjoying a plate of vegetarian lasagna. He sat heavily next to her.

"You know, you should treat your guest more kindly"

"Oh, you do complained." She threw a bit of her cover over his legs.

Nate leaned over to get the plate of spaghetti that was waiting for him on the coffee table. "So what movie did you pick out?"

Sophie presses play and the movie started.

"The Notebook, seriously?" Nate exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it? It's a very romantic story and one of my favourites, may I say." She replied defensibly.

"But it's sad"

She grinned. "Oh, was that a confession? Have you seen this movie before?" she teased. "Has Nathan Ford got a hidden romantic side?"

Nate looked away uncomfortably. "I may have come across it once"

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy the movie."

Nate did as he was told and continued eating his spaghetti.

Half way through the movie, he felt Sophie moving. She leaned on his right side and rest her head on his shoulder. Still not comfortable she lifted his right arm and slip underneath it, so she was now resting on his chest with his arm around her. Like it was no big deal she kept watching the movie, but Nate was now distracted by the heat of her body pressed against him and the perfume of hair that invaded his senses. After the movie finished, they both slowly let go of each other.

Nate looked at the time. "Well, I'll better go."

Sophie nodded but she didn't really want the evening to finish. "Thank you for the food. You've been a lifesaver."

He waved it off. "No problem, really. If you need anything I'm only a phone call away."

"And thank you for the lovely evening."

They awkwardly stood in front of her front door.

"Okay," Nate smiled uneasily. "I…"

"Why don't you come over on Friday?" Sophie suddenly asked. "I mean, Sean we'll be happy to see you. We usually go to the park in the afternoon. Then we can have dinner together and watch another movie. You can pick something this time"

"Sure, four o'clock?"

"Perfect!"

"It's a date" he stopped when he realized what I said. "Not a date, date. A…"

"Yeah, I got it" Sophie smirked at his uneasiness. She opened the door. "Good night, Nate" and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

He cleared his throat embarrassed "Good night, Sophie!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and your lovely reviews :) Here I'm going to jump a bit forward in the time line, you'll understand why! **

"See, that's what your mommy does" Nate explained to the toddler sitting on his lap. They were on the couch in front of the monitors in Nate's apartment watching the live feed from a hotel lobby cameras that Hardison had hacked.

"That man she is talking to is a very bad, bad man. He stole a lot of money from innocent people." He pointed at the video.

"Bad man" Sean repeated. "me no like"

"Yeah, I don't like him either." Nate agreed. "I don't like how is touching your mother. It's very hard for me not to go there and just punch the guy."

Sean looked at him in question.

"Not that we punch people" Nate immediately corrected himself. "Punching is bad"

"Don't listen to him, Sean!" Eliot intervened after entering the apartment. "You can punch a guy if you have to" he went straight for Nate's fridge to get a drink.

Nate soon covered Sean's ears. "You can't say that!" he scolded Eliot. "He'll be soon starting nursery school. We can't have him punching other kids."

"It's a kid!"

"You'll be the one to get him if he gets suspended."

"Suspended? From nursery school?"

Nate uncovered Sean's ears "So, you always have to find a diplomatic solution."

Eliot leaned over the back of the couch. "But if a mean big kid punches you first, you can punch back. Uncle Eliot will show you how!"

"Eliot!" Nate snapped.

"What? I can teach the kid how to defend himself."

Sean giggled at their interaction. Eliot just laughed. "Sophie will be ready soon. I'm going to the hotel to wait for her." And he left the apartment again.

"Let's see how it's going" Nate leaned over for his drink and took a sip of orange juice.

Sean observed him and wanting to imitate him, he took a sip from his sippy cup.

"Mama" he pointed out at the screen.

"Yes, see how she touches his arm every time he takes a sip from his drink? That's called neuro-linguistic programming. It's a technique that your mother often uses and she's very good at it. You don't know how many things I have done for her without realizing it"

Nate saw their mark invading Sophie's personal space, but she slightly moved back without losing his interested. "That's my girl" he whispered smiling.

Ten minutes later Sophie set the trap and their mark was now hooked.

"Your mommy will be here soon. Do you miss her?"

Sean nodded and leaned back, his head resting on Nate's shoulder while he kept drinking from his sippy cup.

"I'm back" Sophie said entering Nate's apartment. She received no answer. "Guys?" Silence. "Nate? Sean?"

She then smiled when she saw them sleeping on the couch. Nate had an arm around Sean who was sleeping on his chest drooling on Nate's shirt. She quickly took a photo with her phone and she kneeled next to the couch.

"Nate!" she whispered into his ear. The mastermind slightly stirred.

"Nate" she tried again this time running a hand through his hair.

The man finally woke up. "Hey," he replied sleepy. "We must have falln asleep."

"You think" she smiled. "Let me get him off you. We should really go home"

"You don't have to" Nate stopped her.

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, he's already asleep and comfy. You two can sleep in my bed while I take the couch."

"Nate, really you don't have to…" she protested.

"Sophie, it's fine. Do you really want to move him, put him in his baby car seat, drive home, put him to bed…"

"Well, when you put it like that"

"There's everything you need for him in the bag you have left here earlier and you can borrow one of my shirts and shorts." He insisted.

Sophie nodded. "Okay, you have convinced me. Let's take him upstairs."

Nate carefully sat up and carried the toddler up the stairs trying to wake him up. Sophie followed him with the bag and then together they changed Sean and put him to bed. It was nothing new for them. Since Nate's unexpected visit five weeks before they have been spending more time together. He usually dropped by her house at least three evening a week. Sean was getting used to Nate's present and Sophie didn't mind having him around. After they had put Sean to sleep, they usually spent the night having dinner together, watching a movie, playing chess or simply talking for hours. She really enjoyed their time together, they were building their friendship back, maybe even stronger than before, even though she was hoping that Nate would soon make a move on her. She certainly gave him all the signals. The team had welcomed Sean in their lives too. If a con took longer than expected, they would in turns babysit him, especially if they were staying out of town. Parker liked playing with him, probably because she didn't play a lot as a child. She even tried to teach Sean how to pick a lock, but after he nearly swallowed a metal piece she was forbidden to try it again. Eliot was the one who made sure Sean exercised and improved his coordination, although Sean was just happy to kick a ball around. Hardison bought him a small computer for kids, but he got frustrated when Sean just pressed the bottoms randomly. His vocabulary definitely improved.

"Here, you can wear these" Nate got some clothes from his drawer.

"Thank you, I'll just go to the bathroom to change."

While Sophie was getting changed, Nate kept an eye on Sean making sure he didn't roll off the bed and got an extra pillow and blankets from his wardrobe. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and turned around. The vision in front of him took his breath away. Sophie was leaning against the doorframe wearing only his t-shirt that barely reached her mid-thigh.

"I'm sorry that we're practically throwing you out of bed." She walked closer to him.

Nate gulped. "No problem, really" He tried to stay focused on her face and not to look at her perfect long legs.

She smirked perfectly knowing the effect she was having on him. "Nate?"

"Hmm…" he blinked "I'm going… goodnight" he rushed downstairs.

Sophie let out a frustrated sigh. "Really?"

Nate was nervously arranging the covers on the couch when he heard Sophie stomping down the stairs.

"You must be the most frustrating and oblivious man I have ever known" she said angrily. Her eyes were dark. "Would you just kiss me alr…." Her rambling was interrupted by Nate's lips on hers. She moaned in their heated kiss. She felt him push her against the railing of the stairs and she gripped his shirt tight. They breathed in each other's mouths, the lack of oxygen not really important.

"Is that what you wanted?" Nate whispered on her lips.

Sophie wasn't really in the a state to think properly. She just nodded and started nipping at his lower lip.

"Soph.." he tried to stop her. "Sophie.."

"Hmm…?" she moved her kisses to his jaw and chin.

"Sean is still sleeping upstairs" he tried to remind her but she wasn't making it easy for him.

"I've put some cushions around him" she moved her lips to his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He really wanted to protest, to tell her that they should wait but frankly they have been waiting too long.

"Okay" he claimed her lips again and with a quick movement he picked her up and carried her to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Since I was inspired here's another chapter: The morning after. It's a bit shorter than the others because it's practically a bonus scene! There's not much of this story left, maybe a couple of chapters. **

Sophie woke up feeling relax for the first time in ages. She slowly smiled remembering the night before, it took a long time but she and Nate had finally let their passion and strong attraction consume them and it had been a magical experience. She stretched her arms up and moaned at the pain she felt on her shoulders and back. Sleeping on the couch wasn't comfortable for one person, it was worse with two of them sharing it. Her sleeping companion, though, was currently missing. Then she heard them: small voices coming from the kitchen.

"Could you pass me that spoon, please?" she heard Nate whisper. "Thank you, champ."

Sophie sat up, one hand holding the sheet covering her in place and watched them from the couch.

" Do you want to help me stir it?" he asked the little boy who nodded eagerly. Nate stood behind him and put his arms around Sean; with one hand he held a bowl and with the other one he helped the toddle stirring the mixture. "That's right"

Sophie saw her t-shirt from the night before and a pair of shorts neatly folded on the coffee table and she quickly got dress to joined her two men in the kitchen.

"Good morning, my little man!" she kissed her son's head.

"Mama, pancakes!" Sean told her excitedly.

"I can see that! I can't wait to try them!" she smiled at the boy. Then her eyes met Nate's. "Good morning" she smiled.

"Good morning!" he smiled back a bit awkwardly. The embarrassment of the morning after was apparently hitting them. Should they kiss? Maybe they shouldn't in front of Sean, but they definitely had to talk about it.

"More!" Sean demanded from his post. He didn't like it that they stopped making the pancakes.

Nate shook his head. "Yeah, sure. Okay, the mixture is ready, we can put them in the pan. I have to do this because the pan is very hot"

Sean nodded. " Hot is bad!"

"Yep, hot is very bad. We don't want you to get hurt. Why don't you go help your mommy?" He picked him up from the kitchen counter and put him on the floor.

"What do I have to do?" asked Sophie messing her son's hair when he ran to her to hug her leg.

"You could set the table if you like. In the corner there's Sean's highchair too."

"On it. You want to help me?" she asked Sean.

Sean nodded and went to push his highchair next to the table making a big noise when it scratched the floor. Nate cringed already imagining the marks on the floor and Sophie quickly ran to help Sean lift the chair up. "Baby, why don't you bring the serviettes here?"

Sean ran back to the kitchen while Sophie got the plates and the cutlery. Together they set the table and Nate finished flipping the last pancake.

"Here you are" he joined them and put the plastic plate in front of Sean who was already seated on his highchair.

"Face" he smiled at the smiley face that Nate drew with the syrup.

"Yep, do you want me to cut it for you?"

"No, me big boy" Sean dove his fork in the pancake making a mess.

Sophie and Nate just chuckled and let him do it by himself; the mess could always get cleaned.

The two adults sat quietly and started eating.

"Are the others coming over?" Sophie broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Not until after they infiltrate the company. I will be following them through coms."

Sophie nodded taking another bite of her pancake.

"Soph…"

"Nate…"

They laughed and looked down. "You go first" Nate told her.

"Last night was great" she started.

"It was" he agreed.

"You don't regret it, do you?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, of course not. Like you said. It was great, actually more than great. I mean… it was long overdue. First I wasn't ready, then you weren't ready, but now…"

"But now here we are"

"Here we are."

"Where does this exactly leave us?" she asked hoping that they were on the same page.

"Wherever we want to go. Dating?"

"Isn't it what we have been doing for the last five weeks?" she asked jokingly.

Nate chuckled. "I guess we did. I… I just don't think we should rush things. There's Sean to consider and the team. We can take it slow and see where it leads us."

"Just not too slow. I mean, it took you five weeks to finally kiss me and that was just because I practically demand it from you. Really, Nate? I've been giving you all sorts of signals. My last option was to stand naked in front of you, which I was willing to do last night, if it came to it"

He looked down blushing. "Mmmm.. yes, you know me; always on the safe side. We'll do what we've have been doing these weeks. Dinner, spending time together, maybe some official dates out…"

"and kissing!" she added smiling.

"and kissing, and…" he waved his hand " you know.."

"Sleepovers?" she raised her eyebrow teasingly.

"I guess we can call them like that!" he laughed.

Sophie got up her chair to put her dish in the sink and gestured Nate to follow her.

"What?" he put his dish on top of hers.

"Oh, nothing…" she slowly ran a finger over the counter. She quickly made sure that Sean was still occupied with his pancake and then leaned over Nate to capture his lips. Nate soon responded to her kiss bringing his arms around her waist to hold her against his body. She opened her mouth and Nate took the invitation as their tongues battle for control. Blinded by passion, Nate lifted her up until she was sitting on the counter and he stood between her legs.

"Nate…" she moaned. "We can't"

"I know…" but he kept kissing her. Sophie had no trouble letting him do it.

"Mama, pee pee" Sean shouted.

They reluctantly broke their kiss, laughing at their interruption with their foreheads touching.

"That was certainly romantic interruption" Sophie moaned.

"We'll continue later" he helped her off the counter.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he gave her a quick peck.

"Mama" Sean demanded more urgently.

"I'm coming…" she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, birthday boy!" Nate greeted Sean picking him up from his crib. "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Cake!" Sean shouted. They have been telling him how his birthday was coming, but all he understood was that there were going to be presents and a big cake.

Nate chuckled. "Of course, that's the most important thing" He carried him to Sophie's bedroom where she was still snuggling under the covers. He rarely spent the night until morning. He usually woke up very early, said goodbye to Sophie with a kiss and left before Sean woke up. Fortunately Sean was still too little to question the man's present in the rare mornings he stayed for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, my little man!" Sophie enveloped the toddler in a big hug as soon as Nate put him on the bed. She kissed him all over and Sean giggled. "How old is my baby now?"

Sean thought about it. "Two!" he lifted two fingers on his tiny hand.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Nate joined them on the bed laying on what has now become his side of the bed.

"And good morning to you too" Sophie smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Mmm… good morning" he mumbled on her lips.

Sean giggled and slapped his tiny hands on both their cheeks separating the kissing couple.

"My mama!" he told Nate.

"I know she's your mama, I thought we agreed on sharing!" Nate lifted him in the air and then brought him back down between him and Sophie and he started tickling him.

Sean was laughing like crazy and tried to get away from the tickle attack.

Sophie got up trying not to get caught. "You two can stay here and play, I'll go make us breakfast" She slipped in a gown.

"Breakfast in bed?" Nate asked letting the poor toddler free for a moment.

"Sure! I'll be right back"

Sean jumped on Nate's back laughing. "Win!"

"Oh no mister, I've got you now!"

After they peacefully had breakfast in bed, Sophie checked the time. "Sush, it's late. There is still a lot to do before the party" She put all the plates on the tray. "Do you mind having Sean in the shower with you? I don't think I'll have time to give him a bath"

"Sure, no problem." He got up from the bed. "Let's go buddy, time to get washed!"

Sean climbed off the bed and followed Nate in the bathroom.

Sophie was in the kitchen organizing the last minute things. She called the catering making sure they were going to be there for lunch time, she phoned Eliot who promised to go and pick up the cake and Hardison and Parker were in charge of the decorations and games.

She chuckled hearing Nate and Sean having fun in the bathroom. She hoped they weren't making a big mess. She could always order Nate to clean up.

Someone knocked at the door. "Who could that be?" She went to open it.

"Hello, girl!" A blond woman shouted.

"Tara!" Sophie was still shocked. "You're early!"

"Well, what can I say? I've managed to sneak on an earlier flight! Where's the birthday boy?" she entered.

Sophie closed the door behind her "He's…" she mumbled.

"Ehy, Soph…" Nate came through the door in a bathrobe drying his hair with a towel "Do you know…" he stopped when he noticed that she wasn't alone "Uh…. Hi" he said awkwardly.

Tara eyed him from top to bottom. "Well, hello" she smirked.

"Nate, this is Tara Cole. She is an old friend of mine. She is a grifter too." Sophie tried to break the uncomfortable situation.

"Hi, Nathan Ford. Nice to me you" he went to shake her hand.

"So, you're the famous Nathan Ford" Tara looked at Sophie playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you need Nate?" Sophie asked wanting to keep him away from Tara for now.

"Hmm.. yeah. Do you know where I have left my overnight bag? I need to shave"

"I've put it in the wardrobe. Right side."

"Okay, thanks." He left the room.

Tara was still smirking at the brunette grifter. "So… when you told me that you and Nate were getting close, you didn't tell me you were **this **close"

"Well…" Sophie looked down embarrassed. "Things have progressed. Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"Never mind coffee. I want details. How long have you two been sleeping together? And, most importantly; is he good?" Tara demanded.

"Tara!" she shouted with exasperation but blushing.

"Hmm… that good then!" She smiled knowingly.

"If you must know; yes. And we've been together for a bit over a month now." She passed her a cup. "But Tara, please, no word to the others of the team. They don't know yet."

"Understood. My lips are sealed."

The two women spent the next fifteen minutes catching up and laughing at their stories.

"Tara!" Sean ran in front of Nate going straight for the blond woman.

"Hey, handsome. Happy birthday!" she kneeled down to hug the toddler. "I've got a big present waiting for you outside"

"Which I'm sure will be the first of many. This boy will be spoiled." Sophie muttered. "I know I've seen big parcels wondering around your apartment" Sophie pointed at Nate.

Nate smiled. "Some were also from the team. Do you need anything else done before the party?"

"Hmmm.. just keep an eye on things, the catering staff will be here soon and I still need to get ready. Make sure that this little trouble maker doesn't get his clothes dirty before everybody else arrives."

"On it!" Nate nodded. "Come on you monkey" He lifted Sean in his arms. "Let's keep you occupied and out of trouble"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eliot watched a bunch of kids running around the garden. He sat on a chair at the back trying to stay out of the confusion. Parker and Hardison were having fun organizing fun games for the toddlers while Sophie was being the perfect hostess stopping here and there to talk to the parents of the kids. She had invited some of the kids that Sean and her met at the park. Some were the same age of Sean and will probably end in the same class as him. He noticed that Nate was nearly at a breaking point too. He was smiling and playing for Sean sake, but he knew that there was so much a man could take.

"Trying to find a way out?" Tara sat next to him offering a bottle of beer.

"Mmm… I don't know how parents do this every year!" he took a sip of his drink.

She watched Sophie bringing out the cake "I never imagined Sophie being a mother, but she seems great at it"

"She is" Eliot agreed. They saw Nate picking up Sean and putting him on a chair standing in front of the cake. He casually placed a hand on Sophie's lower back and she lovely smiled at him. "Idiots!" Eliot muttered.

"Uhm?" Tara questioned.

"They think that we haven't noticed the change in their relationship."

"You know?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course we do. How do you know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nate had just come out of the shower when I arrived this morning"

"Oh!"

"Hey, you two!" Sophie shouted "Come for the pictures and the cutting of the cake!"

Both Tara and Eliot groaned but made their way to the big table.

"Okay, Sean my man." Hardison said filming the scene with his video camera "Blow out the candles and try not to spit on it"

"Hardison!" Nate warned.

"I'm just saying. Don't want baby drool on my piece!"

"Are you ready baby?" Sophie whispered behind her son.

Sean nodded and tried to blow on the candles but they wouldn't die out. He was nearly going to cry in frustration when Nate sneaked behind him unnoticed and blew them for him. Sean clapped happily at his accomplishment and Sophie just gave a grateful smile to the mastermind for avoiding a tantrum.

After they all ate their cake it was time to open the presents.

"Oh, presents" Parker exclaimed happily.

Sophie smiled. "Parker, why don't you help Sean unwrapping his presents."

"Yes!" The thief and the toddler both started opening the presents.

Sean opened a box with a monster truck in it. Cheerfully he got up and ran towards Nate who was finally sitting having found some peace.

"Look, dada!" Sean showed him his new toy.

Nate's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?" he stumbled on his words. Did he hear him right?

"Dada, look!" The toddler tried again not really sure what he did wrong.

Nate just shook his head and gave him a sad smile. "That's good" but then he quickly got up and walked away.

"Nate!" Sophie tried to stop him. She had seen the scene unfolded shocked that Sean had called Nate dada, but not really surprised that toddler saw him as a father figure. She felt torn, she wanted to go after Nate but she also knew that she had to stay behind because of her duties.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So, this is the last chapter. It doesn't mean that we won't be seeing little Sean again, but it might be in far future. There are some other stories I need to finish first. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it! **

"I knew I was going to find you here" Eliot sat on the bar stool next to Nate's. His voice held no accusation.

"I haven't taken a sip of it, if that's what you're wondering" Nate looked at the glass of whiskey in front of him. He really didn't want to end up there, but at the end the temptation to have a drink had won.

"It's not my problem if you start drinking again." Eliot commented. "But you have Sophie who is worried waiting for you and a little boy who doesn't know where you have disappeared"

Nate sighed "How are they? Did the party finish okay?"

"Yes, it went fine. Look Nate, I can't imagine what you are going through. I have never been a father, but losing a son like you did can't have been easy."

"It's like a part of you is taken away, you feel like dying but instead you're still alive feeling the pain consume you every day."

"It's not easy. But I know that that little boy has lost both his parents at the same time. Sophie is a great mother but she was made his legal guardian. Sean chose you as his father. He chose you, Nate. You didn't think he was going to get attached to you when you and Sophie started dating?"

Nate looked up shocked. "How do you know about that?" Eliot just rose an eyebrow. "Of course" Nate understood.

"You have been given a second chance, Nate. That doesn't happen very often. Don't throw it away." Eliot got up and left Nate thinking about his words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sophie was still cleaning around the house. She kept finding pieces of paper, dirty pates ad glasses, food. She let out a sigh running a hand through her hair. Who invented birthday parties? Parker, Hardison and Tara left as soon as they realized that there was cleaning to do and she was pretty sure that Eliot went to find Nate. She was worried about him. She tried calling him on the phone a couple of times but it went straight to voice mail. Sean was now playing in his room. He asked a few times were his dada was, but she didn't know how to answer him.

She heard a faint knocked at the door and went to open it. "Nate! I was worried sick"

Nate looked down uneasy. "Yeah… sorry. May I come in?"

"Of course," she let him in. They both stood in silence avoiding looking at each other. Nate picked up a trash bag and started cleaning a bit.

"I'm sorry that I ran away like that" Nate told her suddenly.

"It's okay, I understand. Sean caught us a bit by surprised and we never discussed your role in his life now that our relationship is more serious."

"Yeah…" he nodded. "Look Sophie, I admit that I've panicked a bit when Sean called me dada. It's difficult for me. I'm not over losing Sam and I never will"

Sophie looked down, eyes filling with tears.

"But that doesn't mean that I can appreciated what it has been given to me now: a second chance"

Sophie looked back at him hopefully.

"I love you" he told her going closer to her. "And I love that little guy. And I'm scared too because I was happy once and then it was all taken away for me, and I'm afraid that if I get to be happy again I'll lose you…" tears started falling from his eyes.

"Shh… Nate" Sophie put a hand on his cheek. "It's okay." She reassured him. "I can't promise you that everything is going to perfect, but that doesn't mean that we can't live in the present."

Nate slowly nodded. "I know. It's just… it's going to take time" he gave her a small smile. "So be patient with me"

She smiled back "Always. I love you too" and gently kissed him. "There is someone else who has been asking about you"

Nate's smile widened. "Where is he?"

"In his room, probably already making a mess with all those new toys."

Hand in hand they went to Sean's room. Sean was playing with his monster truck moving it up and down a poor soft toy.

"Hey, there buddy!"

Sean quickly turned around and excited he ran towards Nate practically throwing himself at Nate's legs. "Dada!" he shouted.

Nate bent over and lifted him up "So, what have you been up to, son?"

"Play, please. Dada, play" he whined.

"Okay, okay" he sat down on the floor with Sean on his lap. "What do you want to play with?"

Sophie smiled and watched them playing. "I'm going to continue tidying up" she was going to leave.

"Sophie" Nate stopped her. "It can wait. I'll help you later. Stay here with us" he put his hard forward for her to take.

"Okay" and with Nate's help she sat on the floor with the two loves of her life: her small family.

THE END


End file.
